The security of facilities such as military installations, nonmilitary government installations, corporate campuses, and nuclear power plants has been a concern for quite some time. As terrorist attacks increase, the security of these facilities also need to increase. From time to time various organizations, such as a nuclear regulatory agency or a branch of the military, may promulgate directives or guidelines relating to the security of facilities. For example, a branch of the military may promulgate a directive that no building within a military base should be within 100 feet of the perimeter of the base unless the perimeter fencing meets a certain requirement (e.g., includes razor wire). As another example, a corporation may promulgate a rule that access to each door of its buildings is to be secured and that each window exposed to the outside of the corporate campus must be permanently closed.
An organization may promulgate directives listing many requirements that should be complied with to address various security threats. If a facility has many buildings, it may be a difficult and time-consuming task to ascertain whether each building complies with the requirements. For example, a single building may have more than 100 windows that each must be analyzed to determine whether it complies with the appropriate security requirements. In addition, as an organization promulgates new directives and modifies existing directives, the process of ascertaining whether each building complies with the requirements of the new directives and modified directives needs to be performed.
When a facility has many buildings, it can be difficult for a person responsible for the security of the facility (e.g., security personnel) to know which buildings currently comply with the requirements, which buildings do not, and which buildings have not even been evaluated for compliance. In addition, since some requirements may be more important than others, security personnel may want to track which requirements are complied with by each building so that efforts to comply with the security requirements can be prioritized.
It would be desirable to have a computer system that would assist security personnel to identify what security requirements are met for each building of a facility.